This disclosure relates to a system and method for providing warnings and directives based upon gunfire detection.
During recent years, gun crimes occurring on school campuses, in office buildings, and other areas of mass aggregation, have increased. Since 2000, there have been over sixty campus shootings, including the shooting at Virginia Tech where 32 students lost their lives. One problem a campus may face during a shooting is its size. While a gunshot can be loud, some campuses can be of a size that gunfire could not be heard on all portions of the campus. Further, while some students may hear the noise, they may believe the noise to be some other sound such as firecrackers or construction. Aside from communicating that a shooting has occurred, campuses also face the problem of directing students where to go or what to do in the event of a shooting. Such chaos resulting from students moving without direction (such as fleeing) could prohibit first responders from reaching the scene in time, or allow individuals to move into the line of fire.
As such, it would be useful to have a system and method for providing warnings and directives based upon gunfire detection.